


Not gonna die alone

by Katerunaway



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, Sweet, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerunaway/pseuds/Katerunaway
Summary: About kisses that never happened (or did they?)
Relationships: "Blondie" | The Man with No Name/Tuco Ramirez
Kudos: 13





	Not gonna die alone

It was night and the fire was dying out. They had been drinking after their meal, as they had happened to find a bottle of whisky in that godforsaken town where they had found each other again - and fought and won. It felt like a time to celebrate.

Blondie was gazing at him intensely, eyes half closed in drunkenness.

He had been staring for a while. 

Tuco was uncomfortable.

“What are you loooking at Blondie? These scars?”

Blondie held out a hand to his cheek and traced them with his fingers. Tuco stiffened but ignored his heartbeat quickening.

He squirmed and moved to get Blondie’s hand off him, but rested his own on Blondie’s instead. He felt his coarse skin, every small bump of his bony hand.

Blondie was awfully close now and had a devastated look in his eyes, like he had witnessed personally his beating, and had suffered each scar, each drop of blood.

Tuco had never thought that someone could look at him like that - passerbys had been at his hangings, bystanders, women and men alike, all of them watching him like a show, mildly amused at his demise or just disgusted by him. No one had ever bothered to stop and actually wanted to know him - all of them watching, judging. Only Blondie would - and he had never felt the need of someone looking at him like that, making him feel less like an entertainment and more like a person. He didn’t know he needed that. He had always thought otherwise. This look - it changed everything. 

Tuco stared and stood still in confusion as Blondie closed the distance between them to place his lips on his own, lightly brushing them together. He froze, eyes still wide in surprise while he came to realize what was happening. He’d always been quick with fights and attacks but this - 

Then he noticed how Blondie was shaking. 

Vulnerable he was - and Tuco stopped doubting and let himself close his eyes too. It was pleasant, he didn’t fully understand what was going on but he was at least sure there was no spite nor hate involved - he could feel it in Blondie’s quivering body, his fingers gentle on his cheek, and his lips now parting and their hot breaths mingling. Blondie tasted of cigar and whisky and was awful at this - certainly not helped by the alcohol in his body - but Tuco didn’t mind the lack of technique. 

For a moment he felt like he could do anything.

He sensed the urgency in Blondie’s lips, his anxious nibbling at him, his fear. 

They parted too soon.

Blondie looked up and he held his gaze. He looked sorry, and Tuco thought maybe he had not wanted this entirely. He moved to turn away and go to sleep but Blondie put a hand on his arm. His other hand was still cupping his face. “Don’t ever think you can die alone” Blondie whispered as his features hardened. “We have been through hell and out. We faced death together. We will be out of this together. When I thought you were...” his voice broke. “I thought this world would end. It didnt mean much anyway. Without you it is barren and empty like a desert”. Blondie closed his eyes and leaned in to touch forehead with him. 

Tuco stood still as Blondie rocked against him, until he stopped and his breath got heavier and slower. He had fallen asleep. Tuco thought that maybe Blondie needed him too, more than he would admit. He carried him in his arms as he had done at the monastery, settled him carefully on his bedroll, and tucked him in. Then he went to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AO3 authors DanseDan for the inspiration and to footprints for suggesting to look at canon scenes and make the subtext text.  
> Soundtrack is Spectral Bride by Giles Corey.  
> Thanks to whoever will leave comments and/or kudos. For more GBU related stuff visit my blog on tumblr seadem-on.tumblr.com


End file.
